girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2015-05-25 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Ask not what your wiki can do for you, ask what you can do for your wiki. ---- Not GG related: Trilobite Plushie kickstarter. Argadi (talk) 00:55, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Judging from what can be seen in today's comic, there is an Eiffel Tower in the Europan version of the City of Light, and it is the headquarters of the Master of Paris. Congratulations AndyAB99 and William Ansley on earning Moxana points. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 06:18, May 25, 2015 (UTC) : I merely mentioned the Eiffel Tower, and wondered if there would be one in the Paris of the Girl Genius universe. AndyAB99 was the one who said he was sure there would be one and you came up with the idea that it might be the headquarters for the Master of Paris. Any Moxnana point to be awarded should go to you two, not me. -- William Ansley (talk) 13:43, May 25, 2015 (UTC) : There's a reference to the Master's tower in Othar's Twitter feed. Just went back to find it again: : : Othar Tryggvassen @Othar · 13 May 2008 : Contacting the Master of Paris will be tricky. He's easy to find, he hasn't left the Great Tower in years. And they sell nifty postcards. : I hadn't thought of the Great Tower being the equivalent of the Eiffel Tower, but it isn't that surprising. Seems even more appropriate to find that the tower's third level has ""laboratories for various experiments and a small apartment reserved for Gustave Eiffel" . IanAH (talk) 01:06, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :: Those are a couple of great finds! Thanks for posting them. -- William Ansley (talk) 11:29, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :: What if the Master of Paris is Gustave Eiffel? Historical figures have been referenced before, with Rembrandt Van Rijn being a spark. Maybe Eiffel is a spark in the GG alt timeline. --MadCat221 (talk) 14:53, May 26, 2015 (UTC) I at first thought this scene was likely a shout-out to the movie Shrek, but then I realized that the Professors Foglio have actually travelled all over Europe and such shows might actually be commonplace near the entrances to the various towns there. The scene in Shrek was a send-up of Disney, of course, but still...anyone know for certain? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 06:35, May 25, 2015 (UTC) This may seem nit-picking, but it's just to point out that the Foglios don't pay a lot of attention to their own earlier details when those details are not important at the time of their creation. Their own map, available on Cafe Press (which also appears as background in one of their wallpapers), clearly shows Wulfenbach Lands ending well east of Paris, not surrounding it. My actual point is the foglios do not have a finely detailed story board all written out. They wing it with regularity. There is a main thread, a main arc, but the details happen as they write it. The plot now seems to require that Paris is surrounded by the Wulfenbach Empire, something that wasn't considered before. AndyAB99 (talk) 10:33, May 25, 2015 (UTC) : It's just a puppet show. Relax and enjoy the Wak! Wak! Wak! (And events have happened since that map was drawn. The Baron is rarely idle.) Argadi (talk) 12:04, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :: The Empire has been shattered and Gil is trying to put it back together. Seffie told Martellus "there is no Empire." She also told Gil it would take him years to restore it. Yes, I am enjoying it. But the Baron (Klaus) currently is idle, has been for two and a half years. AndyAB99 (talk) 15:26, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :: I don't have time to find a reference for this, assuming I could, but I am sure Kaja has said that the map really needed to be updated. It and the original secret blueprints were prepared near the beginning of the whole story creation process and both have been superseded as the story has evolved. I don't think that's quite the same as not paying attention to the earlier details of the story, although there are certainly examples of that too, but usually for smaller details. -- William Ansley (talk) 13:43, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :::I guess I'm also getting at fans who hang on every detail. And there have been fans wishing to see the "intact, complete storyboard of the Foglios" when they, themsleves, have said they don't have one. Yes, the Foglios change things. Note that Philbert, Phil's avitar, is a bad storyteller who gets things wrong. I enjoy the story. But I have come to realize it is not as serious as we fans sometimes take it. It's a "Heterodyne Story". AndyAB99 (talk) 15:26, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::It could possibly be a delusion that Klaus let him have, just to keep him from causing trouble. He is a spark, after all, and Klaus does let unflattering depictions of him persist in Heterodyne shows. I imagine that if Klaus really wanted to, he could kick the Master's door in. The Master just never gave Klaus a reason to "Come over there". However, in the Empire's current state, that may not be possible anymore. --MadCat221 (talk) 14:46, May 25, 2015 (UTC) I find it amusing to have a Punch and Judy show in a work with Punch and Judy. Argadi (talk) 12:04, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Just to note: sometimes I like to provoke conversations. --AndyAB99 (talk) 15:26, May 25, 2015 (UTC) I am also Nitpicking but Punch and Judy is traditionally done with hand puppets not Marionettes. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 17:32, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Speaking of the Eiffel Tower: This is old, but just popped up on one of my feeds today: Eiffel-Ikea Argadi (talk) 18:11, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Relevant Video